


What Happens in Spain . . .

by bluesargayent



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M, but I actually kind of like it, i know this is super random, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesargayent/pseuds/bluesargayent
Summary: . . . stays in Spain. In Charlotte's study, Gideon tries yet again to persuade his brother against the Council's wish for them to spy on their host. Memories of Spain are sparked.





	What Happens in Spain . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Gideon Lightwood+Sabrina Grimm

"You don't have to follow father blindly anymore!" Gideon cried, wishing his brother just understand, "He was wrong! I know it's hard to admit, but that is the truth! Charlotte has taken us in and has at least treated us as though we are people. We can't betray her simply because the Clave thinks we should."

"You've changed, Gideon. I remember when you hated everyone at the London Institute and would have died for father."

In all honesty, the elder Lightwood probably would still have died for his father. But that didn't mean Benedict's actions were justified. "Well, things have changed. When I was in Spain-,"

"Oh, _when I was in Spain_ ," Gabriel mocked, " _I visited the graves of my ancestors and danced in the moonlight and was instantly enlightened by the voice of the angel Raziel himself._ "

"Shut up. You don't understand."

"Oh. I understand. So you spend a summer away and suddenly decide you're better than us. You decide to abandon us. You left me!"

"I-" He stumbled over his words. He hadn't thought of it like that. "I did not-"

"What did you not do? Think that I would care? Did you not take into account the fact that I am your brother? What happened in Spain, Gideon? I think I deserve that."

Gideon was instantly hit with flashes of his time in the Iberian Peninsula. The openness of the Institute, with its spacious rooms and archways; the iron details on the doors; the enticing scent of Senora Garza's special recipes; the patience of the teachers; the incredible worldliness of his friends.

His thought lingered certain memories, ones he dared not share with anyone for his fear that they may be lost forever it he were to ever let them go.

No, if he were to tell his younger brother anything of his trip, it would not be anything about the enchanting blonde girl with the interesting accent and unusual attire. Gabriel wouldn't hear about the long discussion they had shared at night, talking about everything, from her mysterious hometown of 'Ferryport Landing' to their mutual infuriation of annoying boys who talked too big. Gideon alone would remember their first meeting, when she had literally stepped out from inside a mirror, waving around a very threatening stick.

It wasn't love at first sight. Not even close. The young lady had immediately mistook him for an enemy and had rushed into confrontation despite a clear lack of training. Gideon had mistaken her for some sort of demon and defended himself, quickly gaining the upper hand until she pulled something out of her jacket and threw it, splattering him with a coat of glop.

It wasn't love at second sight either. Miguel Diaz had taken her in once the girl had been recognized as a mundane in possession of the sight. Gideon had been forced to go apologize as soon as they were both cleaned up. She was just as beautiful then as she had been in the midst of the fight, but Gideon only allowed himself to notice at that moment, when he was certain it wasn't a glamour put on by a demon wishing to weaken him.

She was magnificent and stubborn and magnificently stubborn, refusing his apology almost immediately after he had given it.

If he hadn't caught her trying to sneak away later that night, they may have never have spoken again. (Wouldn't that have been a shame?)

It had taken weeks before Gideon had shared his story with her. It was even longer until she shared hers. They both did it slowly, small bits at a time. His father's love of parties; her impossible-to-return-to home. His hatred of Will Herondale; her devoted sister. His own sister's abandonment of the family; Her time as an orphan.

They began spending time together in training. He showed her how to fight and she showed him how to fight dirty.

They had snuck into the kitchen many times over those few months, swiping just enough month-old ingredients for her famous 'stink bombs'.

She was brilliant. Amazing. She didn't put up with any of his prejudices. He had prompted her to work on her long-held grudges. They both had strong ideas about the world, but by sharing them they had begun to become more open.

But then, almost as suddenly as she showed up, she had left. Every night, every day, she worked on reopening the portal that brought her there, until one day it worked. She stared at the glowing reflective surface for several long moments before enveloping Gideon in a hug, whispering her goodbyes as quick as she could. The portal was open for less than a minute, but it was long enough for her to disappear.

He had loved her, but it was a love destined not to be returned. She had someone else so Gideon had not pushed it.

And now, and now he had someone else as well. Sophie had come into his life almost as fast, and Gideon couldn't lose her as well.

To Gabriel, however, he stayed silent. That had been his special moment. The time he had learned about life, about integrity, about how the world should work.

"Spain was . . . an amazing place. But what I learned there, I should have seen here as well. Look around you, brother. Father is dead because of his crimes. Our sister has forsaken us and betrayed us. You are my last family. Will you stay with me?"

Gabriel frowned. "You left me. If father was as awful as you believed, how could you-"

"I know I did. I should not have done that. But now I wish to correct my mistakes. Will you see my side, brother?"

There was a long pause before either spoke.

"I see. I won't bother you."

Gideon turned to exit the study, leaving his brother behind. If Gabriel was willing to spy on Charlotte, that would be his choice.

"Actually, I have an idea."


End file.
